videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky
Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Sons of Anarky is a new crossover game between Terminator, The Walking Dead, DC Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe and Call of Duty. The game is the first in the Post-Ubisoft/Pixar Series, and the first game in the Marvel-TellTale Crossover Series. It is developed by a new company named Marvel-TellTale, the successor to Ubisoft-Pixar. The game follows John Connor (New Incredibles), Clementine Everett (New Incredibles) and Lee Everett (Marvel-TellTale) as they team up to defeat a new Villain known as Anarky, who has assembled a team of Assassins from the Rogues Galleries of The Walking Dead and Call of Duty. The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2022. Cast Returning Heroes * Bryant Prince as John Connor * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America * Scarlett Johannson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter New Heroes * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Stuart Allan as Damian Wayne/Robin Villains * Matthew Mercer as Lonnie Machin/Anarky * Larry Grimm as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Chris Cox as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Crispin Freeman as Garfield Lynns/Firefly * Scott Whyte as Marcus Wright/Phantom * David Morrisey as Phillip Blake/The Governor (code name for Governor has changed to 'Apex') * Michael Madsen as William Carver Tao Okomoto and Jesse Eisenberg hinted at a possibility of Lex Luthor (Eisenberg) and Mercy Graves (Okomoto) would have a possibility of being seen in the game. Ray Fisher and Jason Momoa were cast as Victor Stone/Cyborg and Arthur Curry/Aquaman, respectively. Holly Hunter, the actress who voices Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible, was cast in an unspecified role. Character Profiles John Connor (New Incredibles) - John is 11 years old and comes from San Francisco. Growing up in the Upper Hills near the city, he travelled from Earth-2134 (the Alternate Hero Timeline from Terminator: Genisys) and went across the Multiverse. He has studied the fighting skills and techniques, even weaponry, of thousands of different Heroes, and then replicated their moves. This has turned him into a very powerful Hero, as he saved Earth on two very major occasions, particularly showing his prowess during the Campaign Mode of New Incredibles: Metroville Knight. Clementine Everett (New Incredibles) - A former member of the now-disbanded New Incredibles Initiative. After Scarecrow's Invasion of Metroville was foiled by Clementine, John and the other Hew Incredibles, she separated from the team and now lived in San Francisco with her adoptive father, Lee Everett. Clementine also has a range of Superhuman Powers since Incredibles: Genesis of The Past: Telekinesis, Psionics, Mind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Levitation and several others. Clark Kent/Superman - After the events of Man of Steel and Batman V Superman, Superman has been defending Earth ever since he and Batman started the Justice League, which was briefly replaced by the New Incredibles Initiative. After Scarecrow's Invasion of Metroville ended in Scarecrow's Incarceration and the Destruction of the Villain Armada, the Justice League has gone back to defending Earth in light of the New Incredibles' disbanding. Lonnie Machin/Anarky - After Scarecrow was defeated by the New Incredibles in the last game, Lonnie Machin made a huge name for himself as Anarky, a high-level anarchist who wants to see America crumble under his feet. However, he isn't alone, as he has hired 6 Assassins to kill John and Clementine. His cunning, deceptiveness and wit make him a dangerous enemy. Slade Wilson/Deathstroke - Subject of a failed Military Experiment and master of Military Tactics, trained in 127 Martial Arts and can think and perceive attacks faster than any normal Human can. Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Master marksman, never misses his target. Dangerous, but reckless. Plot The game starts 1 whole year after Metroville Knight ended, showing an overshot of the great city of San Francisco. The game then shows a Suburban street as Clementine Everett is in her home, and Lee (her guardian, for those who have NOT played The Walking Dead) asks her "Clem, what are you looking over?" and Clementine answers "Called in a couple favors from our old friend, Aiden Pearce. Told me he'd give us this, free of charge." and Lee asks "What is it?" and Clementine responds "Well... Remember the Battle of Sokovia? Avengers VS Ultron? Hundreds killed, Robot Invasion?" and Lee says "Yeah, I remember. Quickslilver died there, didn't he?" and Clementine explains "Actually, no. He didn't exactly die. He was critically injured, and then somehow got captured by Armada Forces, then turned into the Phantom Soldier. I've been tracking him ever since Dash unmasked him in Metroville, during Scarecrow's Invasion last year." as she looks at a file that shows the Phantom Soldier's Helmet inside an Evidence Display Case, in the Metroville Police Department Evidence Lock-Up. It then switches to 3 hours later, where Clementine is in a car as Lee drives to the San Francisco Upper Hills. Lee then asks her "So, this friend of yours fought the Armada twice?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, in the Fourth Battle of Metroville and Scarecrow's Invasion. He went face-to-face with a XMG MECH and took it down, destroyed an Armada Flagship in the Fourth Battle, then killed thousands of Armada Troops in the Invasion last year." and Lee says "Damn. This kid sounds capable." and Clementine tells him "Believe this, Lee. He's better than even you at taking down Armada Forces." and Lee responds "Hey, now. I've still got some fight in me." as they drive towards a house in the Upper Hills. At the house in the Upper Hills, John Connor (who was the 'kid' that Lee was asking Clementine about) is repairing a motorbike, and hears his dog barking, and says "Easy, boy. What is it?" as he looks over to see Clementine walking towards him. Clementine then says "Hey, John. I'm... Back, I guess." and John responds "Hey. What are you doing here, Clem?" and Clementine answers by saying "I really need to talk to you. If that's okay?" and John says "Sure, what is it? Something wrong?" and Clementine tells him "Look, it's been a whole year since we last saw each other, and... After Scarecrow was defeated, you just disappeared." and John explains "Yeah, sorry. Guess my parents just wanted to move here. Metroville has had 5 different Battles. That's a magnet for trouble, and... I guess my parents just wanted me away from that after my close encounter with Phantom Soldier". Clementine then says "Speaking of Phantom Soldier, I need your help to track him down." as she hands John a file, which shows a man in a cap and hoodie walking through the streets of Metroville, and Clementine tells him "This was taken in Downtown San Francisco. You know this city better than me, you can do this. Plus... You can get some payback for him shooting you a year ago, in Metroville." and John answers "Alright, I'll do it. But, we need to get some of my old gear from the Metroville PD first. It's in the Evidence Lock-Up, marked 'John Connor, AKA Watcher'. Let's go." as Clementine starts to walk back to the car, and says "Come to us when you're ready, John." as Lee waits by the door of the garage. John then goes up to him and looks at Clementine, before saying to Lee "I like her. She's kind of cute." and Lee responds "Yeah, well... You and her haven't really seen each other in a whole year." as the three walk to the car. In Metroville, Clementine and John enter the Police Station and go to the Evidence Lock-Up, and they see hundreds of Display Cases that show gear and weapons from Villains such as Scarecrow, Phantom Soldier, Ozone, Black Mask and several others. As Lee waits outside the Police Station, one of the 6 Assassins is seen on a roof and takes a Sniper Rifle out, before shooting Lee in the leg silently. Lee then groans in pain as 3 men wearing Anarchist Masks corner him and then inject him with a Knock-Out Agent, and they drag him to their car and drive off, as John and Clementine head for the Evidence Lock-Up inside the Building. After a few minutes of looking around (the players can find several Evidence pieces from Villains from the New Incredibles Series, such as Scarecrow's Fear Toxin Gauntlet, Mask and Vials), John finds his Military Gear and Mask, and then opens the Evidence Locker, taking the hoodie strapped with Ammo and Grenades, before putting it in a rucksack. He then finds his old Sword and takes it, strapping it on to his back and saying "Hey, Clementine, I got-" but he sees that Clementine is gone, and he walks into the Secondary Evidence Lock-Up, and sees Clementine looking over an Evidence Locker with an Incredibles Suit and an AK12-HT in it, saying "Dash..." and crying. John then goes over to her and asks "You miss him a lot, don't you?" and Clementine responds "It's been a whole year. You start to forget the things you should remember, and you can't stop remembering... The things you should forget." and John tells her "He left this city, to protect you. The Coalition always had the power, but now its remaining Members, including you and me... All we have is each other. We're Heroes, Clementine. And we're fighting for something that can't be killed, the Armada is losing. The Villain Armada is crippled and destroyed, the Coalition has won. Thanks to you and Dash." as he and Clementine look at the Incredibles Suit and Dash's old AK12-HT. Gallery Promotional Posters (Characters) Category:Games